The present invention generally relates to Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), and more particularly, to monitoring the quality of VoIP calls.
VoIP may include technologies for voice communications utilizing a variety of networks, such as the Internet, and network protocols, such as Internet Protocol (IP). For decades, entities such as phone companies have used, among other criteria, Mean Opinion Score (MOS) as a subjective but potentially expensive measure of phone call quality. However, such entities may be able to objectively estimate MOS through at least one of several computational tests. These tests can include non-intrusive computational methods (e.g., E-Model: Electronic Model) that may be able to be performed during an ongoing call (i.e., on-line or live) over a communications network. Alternatively, intrusive tests (e.g., PSQM: perceptual speech quality measure) may be utilized to establish a comparison between a voice signal captured at the sender location and a degraded voice signal captured at the receiver location. However, the intrusive test may typically be carried out in an off-line environment (e.g., laboratory) as opposed to during an ongoing live call.